A final Nuke story
by miracleboi
Summary: Luke is morning the sudden death of his former partner and lover, Reid Oliver as Noah, his blue eyes comes back


It had been a couple of weeks since the shocking and untimely death of Doctor Reid Oliver. A town lay in a state of shock at the loss of such a powerful yet gifted person.

It had only seemed like yesterday to Luke that he was saying his final goodbye to his partner, their time cut short by his untimely death. Luke was still unsure as to why Reid was at the train station that day and he was still trying to work it out within his mind.

The days now grew longer and colder as the autumn air started to roll in signalling a change of seasons lay ahead. Sitting in his old bedroom window at the farmhouse he looked out to the world outside, to the tall grass blowing in the autumn breeze, leaves falling of the maple trees that lined the farmhouse. He wondered where his life would now take him without Reid. He was suddenly all alone in such a cold and cruel world.

Just after the funeral Luke had decided to move back to the family farmhouse as he needed time to think, to grieve a loss so tragic that nothing could break him out of it, until a week ago.

A week ago today he was sitting at his window sill again watching the world continue on its merry ways without a single moment of second thoughts or doubts. The pain still all too real and raw, but one thing happened that day that normally never happened.

The message that somewhat gave him hope for something in the future that showed love can still prevail, that no matter what ever the odds it shall always win out over anything else. A love that he never really forgot, a love that faded but now lit brightly.

The message was from his first ever true love, his one soul mate and best friend he could truly rely on. A soul mate the understood the pain he was feeling, the loss, the anger and the unknown as to why or what exactly happened but the one person he knew he could truly rely on at a time like this.

A person who is like no other, before or after and not just a friend, but much more than that, his Noah.

Noah was coming back for him.

The message read like an angel holding out its hands to guide him through the dark, to bring him happiness and joy, laughter and everlasting peace.

A message that read

_Luke,_

_My condolences for your loss. Reid was a good man and I know you two were truly in love._

_I can only begin to understand of the loss you are going through right now. I want you to know that no matter what, I am here for you. Talk to me and let me feel your pain, let me wipe away your tears and comfort you when you need it the most. I am coming back to Oakdale in a week and I will be there for you to have a shoulder to cry on._

_I know this might sound wrong at this very moment given all that has happened and what you are going through and I certainly wish I was there to make you feel better, to just even hug you and hold you, whisper sweet things in your ear and tell you everything is ok._

_I love you Luke and I will never stop loving you._

_I will hopefully see you soon_

_Love_

_Your Noah_

Luke every day and every night re-read the message that now brought him hope for a future that he wanted so very long ago, but couldn't.

The only thing that hurt the most was the feeling of betrayal he felt given what had happened to his Oliver but deciding that it was now time to make a new start. A start that brought renewed love, renewed energy, renewed passion, renewed friendship and a fresh start to end the pain and suffering.

A past that now closed its door to the world for the final time

A past that shall never be forgotten but remembered

Looking back out to the world outside and seeing the beauty from the cold. Seeing the sun shine down onto the flowers that remained, to the green fields that sprawled around the farmhouse

His thoughts disturbed as a pair of hands found their way around his waist. Turning around to see the blue eyes that looked upon his, bringing the red soft lips onto his, kissing the one person he needed right now.

The feeling of pain gone, the feeling of excitement and hope now replacing what feelings he had felt only weeks ago.

The blue eyes opening again as the blue eyes asked "Are you sure about this?"

Again bringing his blue eyes in for another kiss to seal the deal, Luke replied as the kiss was broken "I am sure Noah, It's always been you"

A future that now was back where it began so very long ago.


End file.
